starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Romeo Treblanc
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = | thuiswereld = Coruscant | sterfte = | titel = | bijnaam = | functie =Holodrama acteur Uitbater Opera House | species =Mens | geslacht =Man | lengte =1,65 meter | haarkleur =Bruin | oogkleur = | wapen = | vervoer = | affiliatie =Galaxies Opera House }} Romeo Treblanc was de eigenaar van het Galaxies Opera House op Coruscant ten tijde van de Clone Wars. Biografie Treblanc was een voormalig Holodrama acteur, die na een paar succesvolle stukken met pensioen ging. Hij stak zijn geld in het Galaxies Opera House, een prestigieus theater in het Uscru District. Hij gaf veel om zijn imago en wou ondanks het feit dat hij niet meer in nieuwe producties verscheen, toch in de spotlights blijven staan. Treblanc begaf zich in de hogere kringen van de Coruscanti samenleving om zo aanzien te genieten en zijn geheimen te verbergen. Treblanc was namelijk verslaafd aan gokken. Kaart- en dobbelspellen konden hem echter niet boeien, en hij stortte zich al snel op het Podracen. Door het gebruik van diverse vermommingen kon Treblanc afreizen naar de laagste kringen in de samenleving, zelfs als gast aan het hof van de criminele Hutts in de Outer Rim Territories. Een groot aantal verliezen zorgde er echter voor dat Treblanc steeds dieper in de schulden kwam. thumb|left|Treblanc bij Gardulla Op een van zijn trips in 32 BBY kwam hij terecht op Tatooine, als gast van Gardulla the Elder. Tijdens de Boonta Eve Challenge gokte hij echter verkeerd voor Gasgano. Wel leerde daar hij Diva Shaliqua kennen, en beloofde haar dat hij terug zou komen. Toen hij in 31 BBY terug kwam voor de volgende Boonta Eve kocht hij Shaliqua vrij en bracht haar mee naar Coruscant. Daar zou zij gaan optreden in zijn Opera House. Een paar uur na aankomst verdween Shaliqua echter met haar bewijs van vrijkoping en een paar spullen uit Treblanc's huis. Hoewel ze daadwerkelijk een rol zou krijgen in een van de voorstelling, bleek het voor Treblanc de zoveelste slechte investering. Treblanc stond op het moment zijn schulden publiek toe te geven en de deuren van het Opera House te sluiten, toen Supreme Chancellor Palpatine bij hem aanklopte. Palpatine beschreef zichzelf als een liefhebber en beschermheer van kunsten en bood aan om zijn Opera House financieel te ondersteunen, via Ottegru Grey. Als tegenprestatie vroeg hij om een privé-box met versterkte beveiliging tegen afluisteren. Treblanc kon hier geen nee tegen zeggen en ging akkoord met de deal, die eigenlijk te goed was om waar te kunnen zijn. thumb|Treblanc's box In 19 BBY, toen het Squid Lake speelde in het Opera House, was Treblanc aanwezig in zijn eigen box met Ottegru Grey, Tannon Praji en Onara Kuat. Wat hij niet wist was dat in de box naast hem Palpatine aan Anakin Skywalker het verhaal over Darth Plagueis the Wise vertelde. Treblanc had helemaal niet in de gaten dat pal naast hem gebeurtenissen op hun plaats vielen die de toekomst van het universum drastisch zouden veranderen. Achter de Schermen * Romeo Treblanc is een anagram van Robert Coleman, die de cameo-rol speelde. * Het verhaal werd ontwikkeld via What's the Story door "Master Ki-Aaron-Mundi" en "Captain Yossarian". Verschijning * Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (Retcon) * Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith Bron * Romeo Treblanc in de Databank * Diva Shaliqua in de Databank category:Mensen category:Coruscanti category:Gokkers category:WTS